Strategy
Be a big faggot with Athlete or Mine and Demolition *Try to find a camping spot. *Snipe high traffic areas (You should be able to cover the center of the map, high points recommended) IMPORTANT: If you are using the L-200 and enemies are using armor elite (they do at least 60% of the time) you MUST aim at their chest even if you are using FMJ, as armor elite protects from L-200 headshots but not chestshots. If you do not do so, they will run for cover before you get the chance to take another shot or they might come after you. REDRAVEN IS STUPID MOTHERFUCKER AND GAY Weapon package: DIO GAY *You MUST learn quick scoping and get used to it. *If you are using M-200, learn rapid firing for optimal results. *Go front and kill your enemies with quick scoping *Take out enemy snipers for supporting your team *Use Vulture for those enemies who are in close range. It will kill your enemies within 2 bullets of fire. *You might want infiltrate and take enemies out at behind of them. (This is the reason why supressor is needed) *If you are playing on Alert, man the three bridges. Usually the two on the outside, not the middle. Use Thermo with the L-200 for best results. Stay by cover. LULZ HITLER WUS HERE Weapon package: *If using KR-600, ACOG scope with extended magazine *If using Intercept, use FMJ& ACOG scope (rapid firing necessary) *Any shotgun depending your level, with FMJ bullet (if using Defiler, rapid firing for shotgun necessary) *Camoflage and Athlete Basics: *Quick scoping is necessary, of course. Just kidding, go get a fucking life. *Swap to shotgun when passing a small area. (You can't beat assualt rifles with a sniper rifle 90% of the time.) *Take out enemies at mid-range. (for small range, use shotgun) *Take out enemy snipers. (The best strategy is to strafe and suddenly stop, then shoot.) 'Rapid Firing:' This method is only effective with the M-200 Intervention. This skill can be very useful for low-level snipers. Use this method until you reach the level required to get the KR600: #Use the scope and search for enemies, then shoot your target. #If you missed or there are more enemies, quickly press the sprint button. #When unzoomed, zoom in again and shoot your enemy. You might want to replace the locations of your buttons when you are doing this. This method is good for sniping multiple enemies. 'Quick Scoping' Because there are debates about quick scoping, I'm going to split them. 'Quick scoping #1:' The basic for assault snipers. Just imagine that there is a crosshair on center of the screen. When your enemy is in sight, quickly move your crosshair to your enemy and press zoom, then shoot at almost same time, fire after zooming in. You might want to practice this on campaign mode. For M-200 users, you can use rapid firing to maximize your attack. 'Quick scoping #2: ' It is like rapid firing. Zoom in and move your crosshair to your enemy, and then zoom out. Then press fire button. Combine rapid fire with quickscoping sniping with the M-200 can be very powerful at any range; if you see a guy at close range, quickscope and if you miss you can rapid fire and do it again. ALL NEGROES MUST BURN Run and gun: OPTION ONE (what skilled players commonly use) First off, use OPS55 with FMJ and stock or ACM+FMJ grip. For perks, use armour elite and athlete elite. Skilled players use a technique called "Moving forward like in Star Wars." The concept is: when you see an enemy, strafe from left to right, not small zig-zags but not too big either, and hipfire. Practice as much as you can being able to go forward whilst keeping the cross-hairs on the enemy. It works well with a majority of the enemies not being able to hit you very well, and with athelete elite it makes it harder for them. Also, if you want to hit enemies from long range, either try and work your way to them by moving through cover, or crouch and aim down sight. (It's more accurate than aiming down sights with OPS55.) This strategy does work, all you need to do is practice. Play me ( SB_T1TSMEGEE ) and I'll show you how to do it properly, or get the free iOS/Android/PC app called Palringo and join these groups: (sb clan) , xq_clan , ra_clan , aes clan '', and ''ab clan for more assistance, simply ask how to "move forward" in Modern Combat 3. I did not make this strategy, it was derived from many games, some not even iOS. Here's the original article below:''' Recommended: *SMG with FMJ *Armor and Athlete Basics: *Sprint across gaps *Slide to cover (press crouch while sprinting) *Slow down and aim around corners for ambush *Clear rooms with a grenade if you know there is an enemy that is aware of you. *Radar is your best friend; use it to run up behind enemies. '''Medium range combat: Recommended: *ACM, TRX-Reaper, OPS55 equipped with FMJ Bullets and Grip or Stock. *Armor Basics: *Move in areas with plenty of cover. (open space belongs to run-and-gunners) *Constantly move from cover to cover. *Use corners and barricades to fire from. (Corners are better, as barricades provide no head protection.) *Move to another corner after 1-2 kills. *Don't camp, move with your team and cover your team's run-and-gunners. Threats to teamates are priorities. *Use radar to watch for enemies getting to close. *Retreat before it becomes a short range firefight (if your cover is unsafe from the enemy's angle and they use an SMG, retreat to a new cover.) *Use the quick scope strategy. All-Around (by Toriyosh): Recommended: *ZN6-Prototype, ACM, TZ-44 Compakt, TRX-Reaper with FMJ and Stock or Grip. *Rocket Launcher, Pistols, or Shotguns. *Demolition Expert *Armor Basics: *Grip or stock takes away almost all recoil, allowing a preference of hip or scope fire. *Armor gives you extra health, allowing you to tank/survive more. *Demolition expert awares you of turrets, mines, etc. and gives an extra grenade. *FMJ bullets give you more damage, allowing better chances of kills/survival. *Layout can work on any map, long, medium, or short range. *Use your radar to raise awareness, you can get teammate protection or pay-back more often. *You can be constantly moving or camping. *Your secondary provides easy kills. *This requires no special skills. (Quick scoping, for example.) 'Rage Assault' Recommended: *MC81 with stock, FMJ (or extended magazine) *Anything except handgun for secondary weapon *Athlete (if possible, elite version) with armor (if possible, elite version) Basics: *Sprint to enemies. *Kill them with the butterfly strategy. *Go to enemy territory and kill them all. *It is hard to express, but that works really well, with an outcome of 23 kills and only 3 deaths. Others Untraceable Support Role: (The glitch that makes suppressors useless has been patched, use this class as you like.) Recommended: *SMG or Assault Rifle with FMJ and Suppressor *Launcher *Camouflage (Elite is highly recommended) and Demolitian Expert (Preferably Elite) Basics: *Only recommended for team play *Basically a Medium ranged class with minor adjustments *Activate killstreaks when they would help teammates. Such as activating radar when several teammates are about to charge the opposing side *Your goal is maximizing kill streaks and/or eliminating persistant threats (get a nuke, take out enemy snipers, blowing up a group of camping enemies with the rocket launcher, etc.) *Never chase enemies down. However, you can sneak up and assassinate enemies (don't turn it into a close range firefight as you are using a Supressor and FMJ only half compensates) Sharpshooter Recommended: *Assault Rifle except AK-47 with ACOG scope and Suppressor *Launcher *Camouflage and Field Specialist Basics: *Recommended for team play *Basically a medium-far ranged class, between sniper and supporter or medium-range combat *Have more chance of gaining killstreaks than run and gun or medium combat *Take cover where you can see most part of the map *Always use ACOG scope when shoot and try to use as least bullet as possible. (aim at head) *Do NOT have close range combat. Even if you shoot at head, enemies will kill you unless enemies are newbies. Field Specialist Requirements: *Field Specialist (Elite version highly recommended) *Camouflage (Elite version recommended) *ACM (or ZN6 Prototype if you're high enough rank)with ACOG Scope and Grip *Incendiary Grenade (or Throwing Knife if high enough rank) *Shotgun (N4010 is best) with Red Dot Sight *At least Rank 26 Strategy: Play on team play. When you get your first kill, use your satellite scan if one isn't already active. Play (usually) on Recon map with this. Use your ammo sparingly and use your shotgun when at close range. Dying with this class is okay, and sometimes good. If your team doesn't have any satellite scans active and you don't have any yourself, and you don't have a high kill streak, you should have an enemy kill you without you even trying. Use your ACM at any range. The ACM is perfect for this because you have an ACOG Scope, and the ACM has a very flexible range. This class is best for getting killstreaks and killstreak rewards. 1 kill for Satellite Scan, 3 kills for Artsrike, 5 kills for Turret Deployment, 8 kils for Helo Support, 11 kills for Bomber, and 18 kills for Nuke. Ghetto Rampage ( CT13055 ) (Updated) Recommended: *KT-44 with FMJ and Suppressor *Roar 3000 w/ Ext. Mag or Rampage-4 *Camouflage Elite *Field Specialist Elite *Frag/Stun Grenade Strategy: Works for very close-in play, as the KT-44 has both high recoil and low accuracy, and best for games where you need to rush and hold positions, like Capture The Flag on Alert. The KT-44 with FMJ is extremely powerful up close, LDS or not. It is not good out long, since the recoil kills your changes for getting even one shot on terget.. The Shottie burns through ammo fast, so puting the extended mag in it is a good idea.. Aim for the upper chest, and the recoil will bring you straight up to the head. Effective for up to ten or so meters (ingame) and very useful when rounding corners you know an enemy is hiding behind. Works very well for killstreaks up to Helicopter or Bomber, but as your fighting is up close, you will usually die before you get to the Nuke. (I've only gotten five or so nukes with this class, compared to twenty or so with my camping/pistol whip class) Designated Marksman ( CT1055 ) (Updated) Recommended: *ZN6-Prototype with ACOG and FMJ *Roar 3000 with Ext. Mag *Camoflague Elite *Field Specialist Elite *Any Grenade Strategy: Works best on maps with long, straight shooting lanes like Alert or Divide. The ZN6 is a very versitile gun, and can be used in most ranges effectively. It has accuracy that matches the L-200 (9/10) and is very effective for picking off entrenched enemies and creating a passive offense that limits their movements. The Roar 3000 is perfect for those enemies that spawn right behind you, or if you're rushing a position and your ZN6 isn't going to be effective. Camouflage keeps those pesky helicopters off your back so you can shoot and move with impunity. The Marine ( CT13055 ) Recommended: *TZ4-Compakt with Holo. Sight and FMJ *ZXD with Holo. Sight/Roar 3000 with Ext. Mags *Armor Elite *Athelete Elite *Frag Grenade Strategy: The perfect medium-ranged class. The Compakt is a solid, reliable gun, with much lower recoil than the ACM and with a much lighter weight. The sight fixes the problem of the Compakt's bad iron sight system, and FMJ gives quicker kills. The ZXD is perfect for clearing out a doorway, or rooting out snipers or campers from a safe distance. If you feel the Compakt is not sufficient at close range, or you are annoyed by the slower reload of the Compakt versus the ACM or ZN6, use the Roar 300, which is easily the best close-range weapon available. Armor Elite protects you from the average L-200 Intercept user, as well as letting you have a few extra moments when going head to head. Also, Armor elite will save you if you run over a mine. Athelete Elite will let you "butterfly" extremely effectively, and lets you be the first in line for the kills at the start of a game. ANOTHER DM CLASS ZNS protoype, TZ4 Compakt, ACM with ACOG and FMJ Defiler with FMJ or Roar 3000 with extended mags Demolition expert Frag Mine, armor, C4 this class is good as a light sniper or defender, on divide always use mine as there are a few great choke points. Terrorist Delight Recommended: KT-44 with Grip and FMJ/Rampage-4 Armor Elite Anatomy Scientist Elite Throwing knife or flame grenade (these are my suggestions for third weapon but really use what ever you want) Srategy: This class is the perfect class for those players who like to deal a ton of damage while not worrying about their health levels. The KT-44 is the perfect weapon for close range firefights and the grip makes it capable of competing in medium ranged firefights to good effect. FMJ is a good choice because you will dispatch of enemys quite quickly and it will allow you to compete with OPS-55 users even at point blank range. The rampage is good for blowing campers out of their hiding places and also it can serve you at long range where the KT's low range will render it useless. Armor Elite will make you survive one hit from a sniper rifle which will give you plenty of time to line up your rampage for the kill. Anatomy scientist will make your health regenerate faster which is quite useful when taking on multiple enemys because you can kill one or two enemys then duck behind cover let your health go back up to a safe level. Then jump out and you can terminate the remainder of your enemys. Mini Skills Slide Press the crouch button while sprinting. This helps to get to cover more quickly. Shotgun rapid firing (for defiler) 1. Fire 2. Aim and Fire 3. Repeat steps 1 and 2. Strategies for Specific Maps Alert: Works best with team based game type on the Phantom Unit beginning spawn (the side with the train). There are four wooden crates at the mouth of the bridge placed. There is a crack in between the two columns that you can look through and see half of the bridge. When crouching and looking through the crack, you are almost undetectable and highly unlikely to be killed by a gun. Rockets will not damage you because they will most likely hit a crate in front of the two block high stack. If enemies manage to push through on the other side of the bridge, it is extremely common that they will not see you. You can then simply turn around and shoot them from behind. You can also ensure no one kills you from the lower part at the edge of the bridge by backing up slowly (while crouched) and aiming down the side of the bridge. At the beginning of a team based game where you are on Phantom unit, you have just enough time to sprint and slide to the crates before the enemy appears from behind the vehicle. This means you also have a higher chance of completing the "First Kill" challenges. Camoflage with or without elite is recommended to ensure you aren't specifically targeted and visible on the minimap. For the same reasons, flash hider is also recommended so that enemies cant follow the flash of your fire or see you on the minimap. Suppressor will also suffice. Category:The Mad Bomber